rubatosis
by Silly Kitten
Summary: (...), y hay páginas que son piernas y brazos de paja, y hay letras que palpitan y se escurren entre las líneas. (Eto!centric) [pre-tg]


**Disclairme:** Todo a Sui Ishida.  
 **Nota:** Tabla Aviones # Pereza- minutitos [LiveJournal]  
 **Tema: #** 07 – Maldita flor de ciudad, corazón letal. (Que parezca un accidente)

 **n.a:** La verdad no tengo idea de que es esto y a partir de ahora voy a pretender que no existe.

* * *

 **rubatosis**

 _*it. Rubato + Tempo "tiempo robado"  
*La inquietante conciencia de sentir el latido del corazón propio._

 **.**

Eto se acurruca en un nido de cadáveres desmembrados, son novelas de horror impresas en tinta de hemoglobina  
, y hay páginas que son piernas y brazos de paja  
, y hay letras que palpitan y se escurren entre las líneas.

Y es autora de tragedias (inspiradas en aquellas novelas) (hechas de esas páginas) (escrita con esas letras) sin _pharmakon_ pero en su lugar _algo_ más.

.

Eto es un pichón, uno huérfano y desplumado, uno muerto–metafóricamente– vivo–litera-riamente– y un híbrido en desequilibrio. Es un cuco, un _cuculos canorus_ , recién nacido y recién dejado en el olvido, y porque está desnudo se cubrirá de pieles de corderos depredados pecadores y lobos predadores inocentes, y cintas de citas de autores, y ramas blanquecinas corrosivas, y esqueleto alado de huesos huecos para volar _«_ — _no tan»_ lejos _«, para tenerte cerca»_.

Está muriendo de hambre.

Porque, Madre desangró su último latido en un par de letras que ahora solo viven cuando Eto se le ocurre abrir la portada y mueren cuando Eto afirma cuestionando entre apologías y rimas "Ya sé que tenías que dejarme tu poesía mancillada y embellecida por el _rígor mortis_ (. Debido a que tenías que morir por el corazón de tu especie, el género de tus cuentos, la vocación de tus pasiones)" pero la caligrafía se mantiene en cursiva  
. Y porque, Padre con manos homicidas y cálidas, _débiles,_ simplemente depositó en un nido ajeno a lo quien debía proteger. Eto habría deseado que hubieran sido sus cenizas aquella poesía muerta. Sin embargo el eslabón débil de la cadena, la decadente familia que osaron formar, fue siempre Ukina.

Empero

Eto crece entre las malezas y las otras plantas silvestres. Como ninguna de las dos; imitando a las dos. Mas no echa raíces ya que a temprana edad, pareciese que hasta lo lleva en su naturaleza, aprendió que todo suelo fértil, toda promesa de florecer o sueño de libertad expira cuanto las dendritas del ser la visualiza. Y es mejor no aferrarse a nada y andar flotando entre el nihilismo maquiavélico, que aferrarse a paredes sólidas o esperanzas verdes y quedar sepultada entre toneladas de ilusiones.  
Eto crece y se alimenta de suelo en suelo, y no devora solo seres vivientes si no también seres de otro mundo, uno mejor no importa cuán trágico sea su desenlace. Y viola estanterías de aquellos seres que parecen estar iluminados (por la misma hoguera) que ella. Empero de todas formas llega el triste día, en que los alimentos ya no la llenan, en que las letras solo escriben cuentos. Eto está vacía y su mundo, sí está pintado con prosas interestelares cada una únicas en su especie, y aun así todas siempre acaban con el mismo y soporífero desenlace.

Comprende entonces la naturaleza. Que la verdadera creación se encuentra en el caos, pues la vida es inestabilidad caprichosa y la muerte es estabilidad capciosa, el fin de la diversión, la victoria de la paz.

Y Eto sigue creciendo, rauda y voraz, cuando decide plantar su árbol –su semilla de la creación–, ese el que tanto guardaba celosa en una maceta y que era–es de ella, y solo de ella. Donde se autoproclama reina y forja su corona en oro de dieciocho quilates de sangre, no pide permiso pero se inclina en una reverencia, en una burla, para aquel al que está destituyendo.

Se acurruca en el trono, acicala su plumaje y le da nombre a nueva creación

 _Takatsuki Sen_.

.

Es ese algo que ha intentado describir –devorar, cercenar, dominar, corromper, quebrantar, enfermar, humillar, destrozar, desmenuzar, asesinar,,, sin éxito,– desde el sin sentido de su creación.


End file.
